


Of Clouds and Hills

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they decided to look for shapes in the clouds, Micchy didn't expect that he would have as much fun as he did, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Clouds and Hills

"That cloud looks like a banana," Micchy said softly, finger pointing up at the clouds.

 

Kouta stared, squinting, turning his head from angle to angle yet still unable to see it. He sighed, trying one last time to see the banana, then gave up. "I don't see it."

 

"Kouta-san," Micchy sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head. The pseudo Gaim leader really was dense. Still, that was one of the things that had drawn him to Kouta, because he was so pure and innocent. He sat up, narrowing his eyes at Kouta before grinning, moving to where Kouta was. With a strong push, he sent Kouta tumbling down the hill they had been lying on.

 

But not alone. 

 

Years of dancing, of training and brawling, had sharpened the reflexes of Kazuraba Kouta, and before he rolled, he grabbed onto Micchy's arm, pulling him down with him. A yelp later, and they both tumbled down, protecting each other's heads with their arms as they did.

 

When they'd reached the bottom, breathless with laugher and slight adrenaline, Kouta was on top, sitting back on Micchy's legs to tickle him, bringing out giggles from the younger boy. It was refreshing to see Micchy like this, happy and carefree, especially when most of the time, he seemed to have so much on his shoulders.

 

"I give, I give!" Micchy cried out, tears in his eyes, laughing uncontrollably.

 

"Really?" Kouta asked, not stopping but letting up slightly. At Micchy's aggressive nodding, he chuckled and ceased, but did not get off him. "Did you think that you could throw me down the hill without consequences, Micchy?"

 

Micchy smiled, coyly, innocently, and his silence told Kouta that that was exactly what Micchy had thought. He narrowed his eyes, mock scowling, and Micchy's body tensed up beneath his, almost out of reflex, as though he thought Kouta would start tickling him again. But Kouta leaned down, staring at the younger before pressing his lips down.

 

"No such thing, Micchy. No such thing."


End file.
